


Is It Really a Fire If It Doesn't Leave Ashes?

by Evilawyer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regeneration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Really a Fire If It Doesn't Leave Ashes?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fire" at [dw100 at Dreamwidth](http://dw100.dreamwidth.org)

He worries for his companions when he has companions around to watch it happen. It must be confusing seen from the outside, frightening even, but it's the same old, same old from where he stands. 

It's always the same. He never likes it. He never wants it. There's a light, a flash, then a fire. It consumes him and feeds him. It destroys him and creates him. It burns away who he is and restores him to himself.

It's always the same, but it's always different. Out with the old, in with the new. 

He'd have it no other way.


End file.
